


Indulgence

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Body Worship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, basically Uruha's Ugly look was fantastic and I still think about it to this day, but not really cause nobody's watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Aoi has a thing for leather, so when Uruha's new look involves a lot of it, Aoi's painfully aware of two things: one, Uruha is teasing him on purpose, and two, he's gonna fall for it just like every time.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom is pretty divided on whether they loved or hated Uruha's outfit for Ugly, but you know what? I loved it. So I wrote porn based off it, because I will shamelessly admit that I have (on more than one occasion) fantasized about licking every millimetre of Uruha in that outfit. Holler if you too enjoy Uruha in all that leather and maybe one too many zippers.
> 
> Written for the Leather/Rubber square on my kink bingo card (2017)

The world wasn't fair, Aoi decided, as he watched Uruha out of the corner of his eye. Or rather, Uruha wasn't fair, but since Uruha meant the world to him, that wasn't exactly much of a leap. Uruha knew, far too well, in Aoi's opinion, how much leather affected him. The look, the feel, the taste, the smell, everything about it made Aoi's brain go haywire, and Uruha used that to his advantage more often than not.

So when Uruha's new look had involved a nearly full leather outfit, the only exception being a black singlet underneath to cover his nipples, Aoi had known he was in for a long era. What he hadn't known was exactly how much it was going to affect him, not until the time of the PV shooting, when he'd found himself watching Uruha whenever there wasn't a camera pointed directly at him, throwing away all discretion whenever he could afford to.

Lunch break couldn't arrive too soon, and Aoi stood up and stalked over to Ruki, pulling him aside and whispering for him to save some food for Uruha and himself, to which he simply received a knowing grin. Aoi ignored it, finding Uruha just in time to see the wardrobe staff walking over, asking if Uruha needed help getting out of his costume.

“That won't be necessary,” Aoi said and placed his hand on Uruha's back, firmly pushing him forwards.

Uruha looked at Aoi in bewilderment, then at the confused staff member. “You want to eat in full costume?”

“Yep,” Aoi said and nodded, quickly leading them towards the door. “We promise we'll be very careful.”

Uruha shot an apologetic look at the staff, but let himself be led out into the hallway, waiting until the door was closed before he spoke again. “Aoi, what are you doing? This isn't the most comfortable outfit I've ever worn.”

“Oh, cut the crap,” Aoi said, walking towards the staircase, wanting to get as far away from the others as possible. “You picked that outfit deliberately, expecting exactly this situation, and don't bother denying it. You know me too well.”

Uruha grinned as they headed up the stairs, finally realising what was going on. “I had expected you to last a little longer.”

Aoi felt a surge of shame at the fact that he was this desperate already, but he brushed it off. There was no point in being embarrassed about what he wanted. “With you giving the camera those bedroom eyes, twirling and posing and looking so damn hot I thought the fire department was gonna burst in at any moment? Fat chance.”

He opened the door to a vacant break room, pushing Uruha inside before following suit, turning the lock behind them. He was about to push up against Uruha and start rutting when Uruha stopped him with a hand on his chest, keeping him at a distance, and the look he gave Aoi was worse than any he'd offered the camera that day. Aoi's words died in his throat.

“You're right, I may have been expecting this,” Uruha admitted, still with that heated gaze trained on Aoi, and his full lips tilted up into a smirk. “And luckily for you, I know exactly what I want to do. Strip and kneel on the floor, eyes on me.”

While Aoi undressed, Uruha looked around, pleased when he discovered a black leather couch in the middle of the room, almost laughing at how perfect it was. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Aoi picked this room on purpose. He walked over and sat down on the couch, spreading his legs and leaning back slowly. Making sure Aoi was watching him, he ran a hand down his leg, not missing the way Aoi's eyes followed the movement intently. He raised his other hand and crooked a finger at Aoi in a silent command, uttering a single word to accompany it. “Crawl.”

Aoi shuddered as he obeyed, making his way to the couch on hands and knees, eyes roving appreciatively over Uruha's leather clad form. Something about Uruha in full leather just made him look so... authoritative. His mere presence commanded Aoi to obey, made him want to throw himself at Uruha's feet and beg for attention. It was addictive, and as Aoi came to a halt in front of Uruha, sitting back on his haunches, he could already feel himself blush.

“I can tell what you're thinking about,” Uruha said, drawing Aoi's attention to his face, smirking as he looked down at him, chin tilted slightly up. “You wanna worship me, don't you? You're aching to run your hands and lips all over my body, make yourself useful.”

“Please,” Aoi managed, already feeling breathless, and he licked his lips absently as his eyes trailed down Uruha's body.

“Go on,” Uruha said, and no sooner had the words left his lips than Aoi was leaning forward, bending down as far as his body would allow him to press his lips to the toe of Uruha's shoe in a chaste kiss. He moaned at the first taste of leather, it had been a while since Uruha last indulged him, but maybe that had been his plan all along, to have Aoi desperate even before they started, and Aoi couldn't help but shudder at the thought that Uruha really had done all this on purpose just to tease him.

Aoi pressed open lips to the top of Uruha's shoe repeatedly, closing his eyes and focusing on his other senses as he inhaled the scent. He raised a hand to cup Uruha's calf, running it up slowly and feeling the texture, letting out another pleasured sound as he trailed kisses up Uruha's foot to his shin. Mindful of the zippers, he gently touched the tip of his tongue to Uruha's leg, creating a wet trail up his shin, almost all the way to his knee, before he kissed his way back down again. Both hands now gripping Uruha's leg, rubbing and feeling the texture along his calf, Aoi pressed his tongue flat against the leather, dragging it upwards until he had to adjust his position, kneeling between Uruha's legs.

Uruha was watching Aoi intently, his own arousal growing at the treatment, Aoi lavishing him with attention and enjoying it as much as he was affected Uruha more than he wanted to admit. But with Aoi on his knees, hands trailing up Uruha's thigh, kissing his way up his body like he would die if his lips left Uruha's body for more than a brief moment, Uruha could feel himself growing hard inside the tight leather trousers.

Before he reached Uruha's hip, Aoi moved to gently take his hand, pulling it to him and kissing it lovingly, lifting his eyes to meet Uruha's gaze. Uruha's expression was unreadable, a fact that always seemed to spur Aoi on further, and he let out a soft exhale as he turned his attention to Uruha's arm, rubbing his cheek against the sleeve and delighting at the feeling of the texture against his skin. One hand holding Uruha's wrist, the other feeling its way up his arm, Aoi turned his head to press his mouth to Uruha's jacket, dragging his lips slowly up towards his shoulder, raising himself up on his knees to reach.

With a lingering kiss to Uruha's biceps, Aoi looked up at him, leaning in and resting his face against his chest, lowering his hands to caress Uruha's thighs. He gasped when Uruha's hand tangled in his hair, pulling firmly and forcing his head back, making him crane his neck to keep the eye contact. “You missed a spot,” Uruha said, pushing Aoi's head down slowly.

Aoi grinned, letting Uruha guide him down to his stomach, and Aoi obediently stuck his tongue out, licking the leather as Uruha pushed his head further, briefly pressing his lips to his corset before he was forced between Uruha's legs. He'd seen it coming, and wasn't the least bit surprised when Uruha closed his legs around Aoi's head, carefully trapping him between his thighs.

This time, Aoi kept his eyes open as he flicked his tongue out, running it over the bulge at the front of Uruha's trousers with a soft moan, and the way Uruha gazed down at him, white contacts intensifying his look, made Aoi shiver. He was pushed forwards by the hand in his hair, and he opened his mouth wide as his face was pressed against Uruha's cock, and even through the stiff material of the leather, he could feel that Uruha was hard, proud that he had caused such a reaction in his usually aloof bandmate.

“You can feel how much this affects me, can't you?” Uruha said, and Aoi tried to nod, but it was difficult with how Uruha's thighs were still squeezing his head. Not such a bad fate, if he was honest with himself. “I bet you're worse off than me, though. Are you leaking already?” He spread his legs and pulled Aoi back by the hand in his hair, Aoi gasping as he was forced to arch his back, fingers digging into Uruha's thighs as he felt his gaze on his body.

He dared a glance down, and Uruha was right, precum was already beading at the tip of his dick, making Aoi blush at his own eagerness. Uruha didn't seem to mind, however, grinning for the first time in a while as he lifted one foot, rubbing it under Aoi's balls. Aoi's lips parted in a breathless gasp as Uruha lifted his leg, rubbing his shoe along the shaft of Aoi's cock, the feeling of the leather against his sensitive skin making Aoi shudder.

He wanted to rut his hips up, rub himself against Uruha's foot until he came, but he stayed obediently still, something about Uruha's overall demeanour and the fact that he was still clad head to toe in leather making him want to be good for him. He moaned and squirmed slightly in his spot, almost whining when the sensation left him, Uruha standing up abruptly.

He let go of Aoi's hair, lifting his leg and dragging his knee up his chest and chin, tipping Aoi's head back to meet his gaze. “Stand up,” he said, and Aoi was on his feet in a heartbeat, watching in anticipation as Uruha unfastened his belt, folding it in half and dragging it up Aoi's cock. His belt was a stiffer kind of leather, but it still felt good against Aoi's skin, and he barely even flinched when Uruha drew his hand back and brought the belt down first on one of Aoi's thighs, then the other, his skin turning red and burning slightly in its wake, but Aoi only moaned.

“Get behind me,” Uruha commanded, tossing his belt aside and kneeling on the couch, Aoi quickly following, and Uruha pressed back against him. The back of his outfit had significantly less zippers, and Aoi gripped Uruha's hips and pulled him back eagerly, pressing his chest to Uruha's back and delighting in the feeling of the leather against his naked skin. He rubbed himself against Uruha for a while, nipples hardening as they brushed against the rough material, but he didn't mind the slight twinges of pain, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the various sensations.

Uruha pushed his ass back, hearing Aoi gasp as he rubbed against his cock, grinding his hips and swearing he could feel Aoi's dick twitch as he rubbed against it. Unable to resist any longer, he reached down and undid the front of his trousers, parting the folds and pulling his cock out without pushing his pants down, and it took a while, but eventually he managed to find a position that allowed him to stroke himself with minimal discomfort. “Go on, fuck my thighs, I know you want to.”

Aoi didn't need to be asked twice, he grabbed his cock and positioned it between Uruha's gorgeous legs, pushing his hips forward and moaning loudly. He nearly lost it at the sight of his cock disappearing between Uruha's thighs, the leather rubbing over his shaft and making him dizzy from the pleasure, and then he heard the sounds Uruha was making, and it took everything he had not to cum right then and there.

Hands tightening on Uruha's waist, Aoi started thrusting his hips, mouth falling open as he panted heavily, eagerly fucking Uruha's legs. Their moans mingled, Uruha jerking himself off while Aoi thrust his dick between his thighs, and for a while, they just rutted against one another, losing themselves in the pleasure.

Aoi came first, moaning Uruha's name as his cock throbbed and pulsed, his cum hitting the couch and the back of Uruha's hand as he rode out his orgasm slowly, hips jerking lazily against Uruha's ass. Uruha continued stroking himself while Aoi came, twisting his hand and squeezing the head with every stroke until he groaned as well, adding his own cum to the mess on the couch.

They struggled to catch their breaths, but soon, Aoi was up and looking for tissues, quickly wiping the couch and Uruha's trousers off, praying they wouldn't stain. Uruha laughed as he tucked himself back in carefully. “I will never tire of your leather kink, Aoi. I just love teasing you with it.”

“I'm glad,” Aoi replied hoarsely, handing Uruha his belt before starting to get dressed. “Even if you're a damn bastard sometimes.”

“Like you get to talk,” Uruha said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Aoi.

“Hey, I'm innocent,” Aoi protested, pulling his long cardigan back on and returning Uruha's grin with one of his own. “Anyway, we should get downstairs, I got Ruki to save some food for us, and nothing gets me hungrier than sex.”

“Watch it, or I'll feed you my cock,” Uruha said, but he gave the room one last sweep for anything they'd left out of place before following Aoi out into the hall, closing the door again.

“Maybe tonight, when we get home. If you promise to spank me with your belt, properly this time.”

Uruha chuckled and shook his head. “You're unbelievable.”

“Hey, you and your stylist did this to me. I'm just asking you to take some responsibility.”

“Fine. We have lunch, we finish up the shoot, get home, and I'll spank you until you bruise and choke you on my cock, does that sound like a plan?”

Aoi grinned as he started descending the stairs, giving Uruha a meaningful look over his shoulder. “Can't wait.”


End file.
